El camino de la verdad
by Hiro86
Summary: –"el mar, miles de historias has de contar. Cuantos recuerdos, cuantos lamentos…" –recordó una frase de algo que había estado escribiendo. Al parecer, el mar lo inspiraba-


El camino de la verdad

–Todo esto es una mentira. –se dijo el muchacho mientras caminaba rumbo a sus clases en la universidad de Odaiba. –No sé que estoy haciendo, todo es una gran mentira y no estoy dispuesto a vivirla más. –dicho esto, el joven se paró en seco, dudó por unos instantes y luego, casi como una epifanía, lo hizo… cambió de rumbo. Tomó un camino diferente, uno que no lo llevaría a la vida que ha estado viviendo durante estos últimos 2 años.

Mientras caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, aquella donde ha vivido tantas experiencias, recordó como su existencia había tomado la dirección actual y el por qué le tomó tanto tiempo darse cuenta que esto no era lo suyo. –creo que no sirvo para esto. –susurró. –lo mejor será olvidarlo y dejar todo atrás, pero ¿Cómo se lo digo mamá? ¿Y a mi padre y hermano? No, no podría, no debo…

Ya había trascurrido más de 2 horas desde que el muchacho de cabellos dorados vagaba por la ciudad, cuando, sin darse cuenta, llega a la orilla del mar. Es curioso, el mar siempre lo había relajado y esta vez no era la excepción. –"el mar, miles de historias has de contar. Cuantos recuerdos, cuantos lamentos…" –recordó una frase de algo que había estado escribiendo. Al parecer, el mar lo inspiraba.

Sacó su libreta y comenzó a escribir. Al plasmar sus emociones en ese pedazo de papel, el joven sintió gran regocijo, como si solo de esa forma pudiera expresarse. Así trascurrió la tarde para Takeru, absorto en sus palabras y sentimientos, tanto que no notó una voz que lo llamaba y se acercaba hacia él.

–¿Me escuchas? ¿Eres tú, Takeru? –pregunta una voz femenina, sin obtener respuesta. –Takeru, te estoy hablando.

–¿Ahh? Ohh, eres tú, Hikari, lo siento, yo… yo no te oí. –le dijo algo melancólico mientras guarda su libreta en su bolso.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta la castaña. –Creí que hoy estarías todo el día en la universidad.

–Pues sí, pero, verás… - Takeru no sabía como expresarse correctamente ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo decir que decidió dejar la universidad? –yo… no fui…

La joven notó que algo no estaba bien con su amigo, su mirada no era la de siempre, y su sonrisa, algo que la cautivaba, ya no estaba en su rostro. –Takeru ¿qué sucede? –pregunta algo preocupada. –tú no eres así, siempre has sido tan responsable y por sobre todo alegre.

–No… –susurra el joven de un modo casi imperceptible.

–¿Qué?

–Te equivocas, yo no soy así, Hikari.

–¿Porqué me dices eso? –la joven lo logra comprender.

–Hikari, yo… –piensa un poco. –yo, este último tiempo, no he estado viviendo de la forma en que querría hacerlo, yo… la verdad es que no lo soporto más. –se le hace un nudo en la garganta.

–Takeru…

–Estos 2 años en la universidad han sido tan agobiantes. Sé que fue mi decisión entrar a arquitectura, siempre fue mi sueño, poder diseñar todo esto que está en mi mente, pero, pero... me di cuenta que esto no es lo mio, no sirvo para esto, por eso… –traga saliva. –hoy tomé la decisión de dejar la carrera.

–Takeru, yo… –piensa un poco lo que dirá. –la verdad es que no sé que decir. Yo siempre te vi tan a gusto con tu carrera, siempre te veías tan entusiasmado y tus calificaciones siempre han sido las mejores. Sinceramente nunca se me pasó por la mente por lo que has estado pasando.

–Ni tú ni nadie, Hikari. Me he encargado de que nadie se dé cuenta ya que pensé que con el tiempo podría acostumbrarme, pero este año, todo cambió.

–¿A qué te refieres?

Ante la pregunta de su amiga, Takeru saca la libreta que había estado usando hasta hace unos minutos. –Yo, este último tiempo, he estado escribiendo. –le dice con rubor en sus mejillas. –he escrito bastante y sinceramente no he podido parar. Me siento tan melancólico, tan ajeno a la vida que he estado llevando estos 2 años que esta es la única forma en la que logro ser yo mismo. Sé que parece tonto, pero quiero pasar el resto de mi vida en esto, que los demás conozcan lo que siento y que puedan identificarse con mis palabras.

–Nunca pensé que te gustará escribir. –le dice agachando la mirada. –siempre creí que era la persona que más te conocía, incluso más que Yamato, pero… al parecer no soy tan buena amiga como yo creía, no sé como no me di cuenta antes de tu sufrimiento.

–No digas eso, Hikari, tú siempre has estado a mi lado, apoyándome.

–Pero no pude darme cuenta de tus sentimientos.

–Lo importante es que ahora los conoces y a decir verdad, ahora que por fin pude contárselo a alguien, me siento mucho más tranquilo y me alegro de que esa persona, de entre todas, hayas sido tú.

La chica, ante tales palabras, no puede evitar enrojecerse y agachar la mirada. –¿y puedo… leer lo que hay en tu libreta?

–Este… –Takeru duda por un momento. Jamás nadie ha leído nada de lo que él ha escrito, pero tratándose de Hikari, todo estaría bien.

La joven recibe la pequeña libreta de manos de su amigo y comienza a leer desde el principio. En un comienzo, no habían más que bosquejos de frases sin sentido o emociones como "triste" o "melancolico", pero a medida que avanza en las hojas, va notando como la escritura iba mejorando, hasta que se detiene en una pequeña frase que le llamó la atención: "Tú, mi pequeña luz, puedes parecer tenue y de momentos parecer que te extingues, pero sé que tú, mi pequeña y brillante luz, puedes guiarme en la oscuridad de mi corazón". Al terminar de leer esto, Hikari esbozó una gran sonrisa.

Aquella pareja pasó toda la tarde junta, contemplando el vaivén de las olas y analizando las palabras de aquella libreta que Takeru había guardado tan celosamente de las personas y que ahora, por primera vez, su querida Hikari podía leer.

–Te apoyaré en todo lo que me sea posible, Takeru. –le dice Hikari, tomándolo de la mano y regalándole una gran sonrisa.

–Lo sé. –le responde sonriente. –ahora todo está más claro. Estaba perdido y gracias a la luz de tu corazón, pude encontrar mi camino. Pienso contarle todo a mi madre esta misma noche.

–Y yo estaré ahí contigo.

–No me gustaría que fuese de otra forma.

Cuando comenzó a atardecer, la pareja comenzó el camino al hogar de Takeru, donde, pase lo que pase, él ya no estaría perdido, había encontrado su sendero, su luz.

Un One Shot bastante corto. Espero que les guste.


End file.
